


First Kiss

by AGrimAdventure



Category: DCU (Comics), Robin: Son of Batman (Comics), Super Sons (Comics), Teen Titans (Comics)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), First Kiss, M/M, Oneshot, Teen Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-07
Updated: 2018-03-07
Packaged: 2019-03-28 09:11:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13900869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AGrimAdventure/pseuds/AGrimAdventure
Summary: Jon is Shocked to learn that Damian has never kissed anyone, but even more shocked that he also just admitted the same thing.





	First Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> Wanted to peak a few years into the future of my boys and how they experience new things together. Fic was original written in French, sorry if anythings off <33
> 
> I plan to write more/longer fics, this was sort of a warm up.
> 
> I made a *lame* picture to go with this, check it out on my tumblr.  
> https://agrimadventure.tumblr.com/post/171637156601/first-kiss-damijon

“Wait what!” Wally exclaimed, joined by the rest of the Teen Titans who were looking at Damian in shock.

The entire group surprised by the fact that Damian had outright admitted he’d never kissed anyone before, they were sure that when the conversation had turned into talk about first dates and kisses, he would surely gloat about how many people he’d kissed. 

“I just don’t see the appeal, I’d much rather be training or y’know, saving lives.” Damian crossed his arms, leaning back into his chair.

“Sureee, and not that you can’t get anyone to kiss you.” Garth rolled his eyes, his statement causing everyone else but Jon to burst into laughter.

Damian clicked his tongue and shook his head, “Literal children.” he mumbled.

“W-Well, I’ve NEVER kissed anyone either!” Jon stood from his chair, he hated admitting it but he couldn’t let Damian be the only one.

The group’s laughter continued, causing Jon’s cheeks to grow a deep red. His stomach instantly filled with regret, he must have looked like such a dork. 

“You turned 13 a few months ago, of course you’ve never kissed anyone.” Starfire chimed in, reaching across the table to pat Jon’s head. “You’ll be smooching people in no time, so don’t worry about it.”

Her statement made Jon feel even more embarrassed, he hated feeling like a kid because he was the youngest. Despite the eruption of conversation that followed, Jon’s attention wandered to the silent Damian. Shocked to see that the older’s attention was on him, their eyes locked and Jon could feel his stomach tighten. 

The room was full of noise and yet everything seemed dull to the intense eyes that held Jon captive. 

“Tt”and without explanation, Damian looked away as if annoyed. 

Jon scratched the back of his head, Damian was probably pissed that he stuck up for him. Jon reached out and grabbed a slice of the pizza they ordered for dinner and took small bites out of it, the moment he shared with Damian burned into his memory.

Half way through the slice of pizza, Garth stood from his seat and announced that he wanted to watch a movie. In unison everyone agreed and one-by-one they moved to the couch, the last being Jon.

“Go ahead and pick a movie, I need to use the restroom.” all the soda he drank went right through his bladder.

The hallway to the bathroom was dark, the only other light came from a crack in the bathroom door. Jon was quick, as he didn’t want to miss anything from the boisterous conversation he could hear from the living room. Stepping back into the dark hallway, he was grabbed by the side and slammed into the wall.

Before he could call out, he realized it was Damian, his features barely visible from the shadows. On the verge of making some joke about lurking in the shadows like Batman, Damian’s expression told him not to say a word.

The current Robin grabbed his collar and forcefully pulled him forward, their lips brought together. Jon’s eyes grew wider than they’d ever been, the other’s lips were soft and well taken care of and despite the rough grip on his shirt, Damian’s kiss was gentle. 

Being his first kiss, Superboy didn’t know what to do. After a few moments, his lips parted to take in a breathe but was startled when that caused Damian to open his own mouth and pull Jon closer. The taste of spearmint flooded his mouth as their Saliva mixed, the sounds their mouths made caused his cheeks to heat up. 

Damian released the other’s shirt and broke their kiss. Their rigid breathing overpowered the drowned out conversation from the next room. Jon looked at Damian’s face for any explanation for what had just happened but all he found was the sound of his heart beating just as hard as his own.

Before anything could be said, Damian turned and walked out of the hallway. The younger gathered himself and joined the rest of the group moments later. His gaze burning a hole in Damian every chance he got, the memory of his lips fresh on his mind.

**Author's Note:**

> Check out my tumblr for more.  
> https://agrimadventure.tumblr.com/


End file.
